Ron's Second Chance
by splashofcolor2741
Summary: Ron's world has come crashing down before his eyes. Can he pick up the pieces? Or will he be forced to forget his true love forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its splashofcolor2741 here. I'm just reminding you to review my stories **** If you like these, please check out some more. And please, if you are not a Romione shipper, I don't want to hear it. You have your opinions and I have mine. This is not a sequel to my previously posted story, but check that out too. Idea originally by my friend Beth, thanks Beth! Here's my new story: **

**Ron's Second Chance**

**Chapter 1: Falling Apart**

Ron was devastated. Completely and utterly devastated. His entire life was falling apart because of _her_. _She_ was the reason for this. But yet, Ron couldn't blame her for this. Yesterday, he watched her leave with her dad. She didn't look back. She had wanted to go. He missed her more than anything. He could still hear her voice.

"_Ron… I can't go to Hogwarts anymore. My parents don't want me here. More specifically, they don't want me with you. I'm sorry… I can't date you if you're going to be here all year and my parents already don't approve of _you_. I really am sorry, Ron." _

And the day she said goodbye… That was what really killed him. It's his first day without her and he's already becoming someone he doesn't know or want to be. He could remember every detail of those few minutes that seemed like hours, slowly ticking by on a clock in slow motion.

"_I don't want to say this, but…" _

"_Then don't say it. Stay here with me Hermione, please. Please!"_

"_You and I both know that this isn't what I want… I can't stay Ron." _

"_No! Please 'Mione… you could live at the burrow with my family! Everything would be all right!" _

"_Ron! Listen to me! I'm sorry!" _

"_I'm not blaming you…" _

"_Please stop stalling Ron, you know I have to leave. You'll be ok without me. I promise." _

"_Hermione please I-" _

"_You love me. I know. I'm leaving Ron. I'll see you sometime soon okay?" _

"_Can I at least have a hug first?" _

"_Yes, of course. Goodbye, I'll miss you." _

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled into his hands. Deep down, he knew this wasn't her fault. He couldn't stay mad. On the down side, for a fact, he knew this last year at Hogwarts was going to be complete and utter hell.

**Hi guys! I know this was a shortie but I'm actually going to write as much as I can today and tomorrow and hopefully get a few more chapters uploaded! Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	2. Not Her Fault

**Hey guys! I am seriously trying to get new chapters written ASAP. Just to let you know, soon we will skip a few years just so I don't bore you with chapters and chapters of no Hermione. It might even happen during this chapter. Who knows what this brain of mine will think up. Here you go! **

**Ron's Second Chance **

**Chapter 2: Not Her Fault**

Ron sat in Charms thinking about every BUT Charms. No matter what he did, his thoughts always drifted to the bushy-haired brunette that had stolen his heart and still kept it in tight clutches. Everything reminded him of her. 'No, don't think about her' he thought desperately. 'Think about class. It's almost time to leave. The clock says… wait a minute. The clock. Time… Hermione's time turner. The determined look she had in her eyes… NO. Ron don't think about her.' He shut his eyes tightly, trying to build a barrier around his brain. One that would repel all things related to Hermione Granger. It was impossible. All he wanted to do was cry. He wanted to sob. He missed her so much it was painful. He had made up his mind. He stood up and ran right out of Charms class, not stopping for anyone. Never stopping. Ever. Not Harry, not Neville, not Luna, not Hermione. Not even Hermione. As he ran, he let the unstoppable flow of tears rush over his cheeks. He violently swiped them away, as if tears were not permitted in his mind. His lungs burned and his breath came in short, raggedy gasps. But yet, he kept running as if that id he never stopped running, the world, his problems, and memories of Hermione would never catch up with him. He shut his eyes and kept running as fast as he could into the Forbidden Forest. He opened his eyes again, not caring that he was in one of the most dangerous places in the wizarding world. He began to panic as he felt something grasp his arm firmly and held it, preventing him from running. He whirled around, a storm of fear and anger raging with his strikingly expressive blue eyes. The storm died down when blue eyes met green. Harry glared at Ron.

"We all know you miss Hermione but that doesn't give you the right to be an arse to everyone!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"WELL I'M SORRY" Ron roared "IT'S NOT EVERY DAY THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE WALKS OUT ON YOU." His voice grew less angry and more heartbroken "I-I don't even know if I'm ever going to see her again."

Harry's tone softened. "Ron you are going to see her again, it's just a matter of time before you do."

"No Harry. I'm never going to get to kiss her again; I'm never going to be able to tell her that I love her and that she's the most important thing in my life. I'm never going to propose to her or marry her. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!"

"Mate calm down. You're not helping anybody by getting upset or running into the Forbidden Forest. Speaking of that, let's get out of here before we get attacked by something."

Ron glanced around at the dark trees that surrounded them and seemed to swallow the horizon in the spookiest way that sent chills down his spine. "You're right. Let's go."

On the walk back, Ron began to think of the reasons Hermione left. It was then that he realized that it was his fault that Hermione had to leave. What he had done had caused Hermione's parents to dislike him. He had messed up, and he needed to make it right.

**Hey! I am loving that I'm already getting reviews! I'll answer the first one now. **

**Hprbdfan- the reason Hermione's parents disprove of Ron has yet to be revealed. There is a method to my madness I promise haha **


	3. Chapter 3: Reckless Little Boy

**Hey there! First off, I just wanted to say that I am LOVING writing for . I love all of the reviews, and I love that people can finally read my writing. I have won writing awards in the past and my pieces have been read at assemblies and such but my pieces have never been displayed for so many people before! I want to thank you all for your reviews and for voicing your opinions. Will you please continue to do so on my future chapters? Get excited, because we're going to venture into Hermione's new world. Also, I am beginning to think up a new story idea that may get published in a month or two at the longest after I work out all the kinks in the plot. Enough of this, here's what you wanted! **

**Ron's Second Chance **

**Chapter 3: Reckless Little Boy**

Ron tossed and turned. It was impossible to get a good night's rest without this happening. He should have been used to it by now, but his guilt and sorrow seemed to greaten with every time he slept and every nightmare he had.

"_Hermione I'm sorry!" _

"_NO RONALD. I had to leave you and it's all your fault! _

"_Please forgive me! I love you more than you will ever imagine! We can still be together, we can be happy!" _

"_What's done cannot be undone." _

What's done cannot be undone…. What's done cannot be undone…. Ron jolted awake. His mind whirled and his heart pounded. 'It's just a dream, it's just a dream' he assured himself. His heartbeat slowed and he rubbed at his eyes. Her angry voice rung in his ears and her image was permanently etched onto the inside of his eyelids, so every time he blinked, he saw her face. Her beautiful gorgeous face. That face he had once been able to kiss. That gorgeous face he used to be able to think about without causing himself mental pain. He shook his head, hoping that it would somehow wipe his brain clear of any and all memories including Hermione.

XOXO

Hermione sat on her bed, hugging her pillow. What had gotten into her? She had yelled at her parents, neglected her schoolwork, and turned down a very handsome boy who had asked her out, which caused her to be even more frustrated with herself. She put down the pillow and took out her wand. Since she was only sixteen, she was not allowed to use it outside of Hogwarts, the school she was never going back to. She would only ever be allowed to use it if she returned to Hogwarts to take her final graduating exams. 'I may as well just forget magic altogether.' She thought 'Since I'm never going to be able to use my wand again. Never another spell, an incantation…' What Hermione was most upset about wasn't any of this. It was Ron. She missed him. She just wanted to be in his arms again. Hermione let a quiet sob escape her as she laid her head down onto the pillow. She lay there clutching a small, silver, heart-shaped locket hanging from the thin silver chain around her neck. She read the back of the locket for what must have been the millionth time this week. 'Forever and always. RW+HG.' Tears fell down her face as she gently and carefully opened the locket to see miniature moving pictures of them. The picture on the left was from their first year at Hogwarts after they had gotten off the train. The two of them had been beaming, Ron's arm draped awkwardly around her shoulders. The picture on the right was of them kissing under the mistletoe at Christmas just a few months ago. "Our first kiss" Hermione said fondly, running her finger along the edge of the locket. She shut the locket with a quiet snapping sound. There was a faint knock at the door and Hermione wiped her eyes and said "Come in." in a small voice. Mrs. Granger walked in, shutting the plain white door behind her.

"Come now darling, you're not still brooding over that silly little locket are you?" Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"Ron gave it to me. It's not silly mum." Hermione spat back.

"Hermione dear you don't want him. He's not good enough for you."

"He's more than good enough!"

"But Hermione... He-"

"I KNOW. But he was only trying to protect me!"

"He was being a stupid teenage boy." Her mum argued.

"Ron was-"

"He landed you in a magical hospital for a month! I don't want to hear it!"

"It was an accident mum!"

"A painful accident that shows that he's nothing more than a reckless little boy!"

XOXO

Later that night…

Hermione sat on her bed near the window, reading and skimming the pages. The book was about a girl who was mute. Then, the girl had met this perfect guy (from the description he was perfect in her opinion) that had helped her learn how to talk again, and the two eventually got married. Hermione rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the story and she out the book down, staring out the window. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. It seemed as if her locket was lighting up from the inside. Her head snapped up and she stared out her window, completely alert. "That was weird… I swear I just saw…" her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she threw open the window. "RON!"


	4. You're Wearing The Locket

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your support and don't forget to click that review button and type something helpful! I'll make this short since you all are probably waiting anxiously to read the chapter even though most of you probably skipped over this. Haha. Without further ado…**

**Ron's Second Chance **

**Chapter 4: You're Wearing the Locket**

Ron clamped his hand tightly over Hermione's mouth "Shh" he whispered as softly as he could. Hermione nodded and he removed his hand.  
"Hey" he whispered, smiling.

"Hey is all you have to say?"

He kept smiling. It was such a _Hermione_ thing to say. Then again, she was the one and only Hermione. "No, but we might be heard so I'll make this quick. Come with me Hermione. I know you haven't forgotten. You're wearing the locket. It glows when your…" he trailed off, blushing for a moment. "When y-your true love is nearby" he finished softly.

Hermione glanced down at the locket. It _was_ glowing. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just sat there, looking at the ground for a full five minutes. There they sat together, in complete and utter silence. But, it never became awkward for even a millionth of a second. After those five minutes, Hermione looked up at him and asked

"What if you're lying? What if you charmed it to glow when you're around."

"I thought you might ask that, but ask yourself, am I really smart enough to perform magic like that?"

Hermione grinned a bit. "Point taken."

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hermione I missed you. I really did miss you. Hogwarts isn't the same without you … everything seemed a whole lot brighter when you were there."

"I-" Hermione began to interrupt.

He chuckled softly. "Shh… let me finish. I know you are probably better off here and I know I'm selfish, coming here and trying to back with me. Now I realize I'm being a stupid git, and that I should just apologize. I'm really sorry 'Mione. And not just about giving you a one way ticket to Saint Mungo's for a month. I'm sorry for all of those times since we met that I was ignorant, nasty, and just plan mean. That was uncalled for, and I know I'm a bit late, but it's better late than never." He was alarmed when he saw Hermione's chocolate brown eyes wet with tears. "Was it something I said?" he asked softly.

She shook her head quickly, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "No Ron… th-that was s-so sweet. I'm just being e-emotion-al." She sniffled and let a gradual smile spread across her face. She held her arms out. "Can I have a hug?"

Ron chuckled. "You don't have to ask." He reached out and leaned forward, taking her into his arms. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. To him, it meant that she trusted him. Hermione relaxed into his familiar embrace and let herself melt into him and forget the world. Ron was whispering soothingly and quietly in her ear. "I will never let anything hurt you. Be with me, come with me. I will protect you, angel, and I will love you until the end if time."

"I-I" she began to answer.

The door to her room swung open with BANG.

"HERMIONE JEAN!" her mother screeched.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I am very busy with schoolwork. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, New Year, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate. Please review! Thanks loves! **

**xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been taking a while to update, I've been really busy lately, and I'm trying to write as much as I can. Thank you all for the kind reviews! I love you guys(: And for those of you wondering exactly what Ron did to land Hermione in St. Mungo's, I've been purposefully keeping it a secret. I understand all you came here to do was to read my story so I'll leave you to it! Happy Reading! **

**~Hannah **

**Chapter 5: Painful Decisions and the Right Way to Go. **

Ron instinctively saw red and tightened his arms around Hermione's small body, pulling her into a deeper embrace. "M-mum" Hermione managed to choke out. Tears were already slowly beginning to build in her eyes from something that resembled fear, with a small hint of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mrs. Granger screeched furiously

Hermione was beginning to shake. She was a peaceful girl, and hated to make anyone angry with her (unless they deserved, of course.) She struggled to find words, but it felt as if she had suddenly gone mute like the girl in her book. Except for she felt completely helpless. Leaning into Ron further, she clutched the locket around her neck.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Granger's storm of words raged on. "WE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM THAT AWFUL SCHOOL FOR A _REASON,_ YOU KNOW! WE DON'T WANT IT FOLLOWING YOU. HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, WE ARE DOING THIS BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN FOR A STUPID BOY'S MISTAKE!"

Hermione felt a sudden burst of courage strike her like a jolt of electricity. "He's not stupid!"

Ron whispered softly in her ear "It's alright 'Mione, let's just get you out of here."

She looked at him. "It isn't ok!" putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're not stupid! I refuse to allow you to be called that!"

Mrs. Granger cleared her throat rudely. "That isn't the problem here. Ronald Weasley is trespassing on our property and if he doesn't leave at once, I'm calling the police, and I mean it. Honestly Hermione, I've never seen you be so clueless. What were you thinking?"

Now Ron was mad. No one called his Hermione clueless and got away with it, even if it was her own mother. "Excuse me ma'am," he said through gritted teeth, "She is not clueless, and we will be leaving now if you don't mind."

Mrs. Granger completely ignored Ron. "You're so lucky your father is still at work, or he would have been twice as worse as I am."

"I-I'm leaving now." Hermione said softly to her mother. "I want to go with Ron, he makes me happy and there's no one else I'd rather be with."

"I don't think you want to do that dear."

"Why not?" Hermione challenged.

"Because if you choose him over your loving parents, we will disown you. It will be as if we never had a child."

Ron's eyes went wide and he began to release Hermione so that she could stay at her house without him. He looked very disappointed then startled as the girl in his arm's tightened her grip on him.

"I have no doubts. I am going with Ron, because he will be here for me, love me, and hold me enough for the both of you."

"Hermione you don't have to do that." Ron started, "Stay sweetie. You'll be alright."

"NO! I want _you_ Ron."

Mrs. Granger looked angry and heartbroken. "I never thought you would do this to us Hermione. I thought I'd raised you better. I hope you're happy with the life you have chosen, because there is no going back. Don't bother sending us a wedding invitation, we will not be attending." And with that, Hermione's mother left the room swiftly, leaving a cold vibe in her wake.

Hermione looked like she was very upset, but trying to fight the feelings for as long as she could. Ron, sensing that they should leave, took her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly, and scanned her room for one last time. "Yes, let's leave."

And with that, Ron and Hermione apparated out of the house with a _crack_. They had no clue what to do from here, and no intention of finding out.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note. **

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. I am very busy. I am very involved in school, and I recently have had a concussion that I am trying to recover from. Also, I'm in a hard time in my life at the moment. I will try to update the story ASAP. Hope you all are great:) **

**~Hannah **

**P.S. The newest chapter of Ron's Second Chance is almost ready to be published.**


End file.
